


Things Past

by ami_ven



Category: Leverage
Genre: Community: writerverse, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 06:46:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4819199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sophie isn’t quite ready to share her past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things Past

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "do you see me?"

“You don’t have to tell me,” said Nate, resting his hands on Sophie’s shoulders. “You don’t ever have to tell me.”

“I do want to,” she said, softly. “My past is… complicated, to say the least. And I’m certainly not proud of all of it. Of most of it. But I’m not that person anymore, and there’s a very large part of me that doesn’t want you to see me that way.”

“I see you exactly as you are,” Nate assured her. “When you’re ready, _if_ you’re ready, to tell me, I’ll listen.”

Sophie smiled, and kissed him. “Thank you.”

THE END


End file.
